End of Pain
by Firestorm
Summary: Rowen is in danger from the only man he fears the most. His own father. But the abuse will end once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins. I'd be rich if I did. The only characters I own is mainly myself and whatever characters you don't recognize. Except for Star-chan. Star-chan is a friend of mine who allowed me to use her as a character. 

The End of Pain 

Chapt. 1. Fierce Abuse. 

Rowen sat in the middle of his bed, going over his homework for school, which was due tomorrow. As he worked on it, he heard a loud bang outside his room, followed by a slam, and heavy footsteps echoing through the house. 

Rowen froze. He got up and peeked out the door. Oh no. His dad. He was back and extremely intoxicated. Rowen's heart pounded in his chest. He might have been a Ronin Warrior, but he was terrified of his dad. Every time he turned around, he was always getting beat. And every night was no different. It was always the same. 

"Rowen!" his dad bellowed as he stomped through the house. "Where are you, boy?!" 

Rowen gulped. If he didn't answer that would only worsen his father's fury. Best to just get the beatings done and over with. 

He stepped out the door and into the hall. "I'm here, dad," he said, trying to keep his eyes off his father. 

"Come here, boy!" 

Rowen could detect the anger in his voice. He obeyed wishing that he could just turn and run out that door. He stood before his father. 

Mr. Hashiba stared down at his son through drunken eyes. "When I left work today and went to the store, I saw that I was missing some money. Did you take it?" 

Rowen frowned. Obviously his father didn't remember he had bought beer last night. He lifted his head and shook his head. "No, I didn't, dad." 

Mr. Hashiba glared at him. "Liar!" He struck Rowen across the face, sending the teen sprawling to the floor. 

Rowen winced and got to his knees. A kick in the stomach sent him to floor again, followed by a kick in the chest which sent him sliding across the floor. He landed against the wall. OK, you can handle this, he told himself. You've had worse beatings when you fought Talpa. His hair was roughly grabbed and he was jerked to his feet. 

Mr. Hashiba stared into his eyes, full of anger and hate. "You are going to pay for ruining my life boy!" he growled, as he grabbed a thin metal pipe. Rowen's eyes widened at the sight of it, and he trembled. The abuse for tonight was just about to begin. 

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." 

"Firestorm, wake up!" 

"Go away!" 

"Get up!" 

"Get lost!" 

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss you." 

"EW!" 

The girl shot up in bed, glaring at her laughing friend, through one blue eye. The other eye, her right eye, was hidden behind a wall of brown hair, the rest hanging around her shoulders. 

Her friend was laughing at her, her white hair flying around her face as she did so. She wished she had a camera. 

"Star-chan! Why'd you do that?" the girl whined angrily. 

"Because, it's after 6:00 and you still need to do that assignment for Mr. Howel." 

"Mr. Howel can do it himself. I'm tired!" Firestorm lifted the cover over her head, prepared to go back to sleep. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Star grabbed Firestorm by the leg and dragged her off the bed, causing her to land with a thump. 

"OW! Alright, that's it!" Firestorm grabbed a pillow and swung it at her friend who shrieked and ducked. 

Star grabbed a pillow, and the two friends engaged themselves in a pillow war. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapt. 2. A Helping Hand 

Ryo sighed as he went through the bills. He took what was his, and then set Mia's up on the mantel. A large white tiger walked in the living room. "Hey, White Blaze," he greeted. White Blaze purred as the teen rubbed his ear. 

The door opened. "We're home!" a loud voice exclaimed. Ryo grimaced. Good thing Mia wasn't home, otherwise Kento would have been hit with something. 

"Hi, Kento, Cye." 

"Hi, Ryo," Cye greeted as he took off his jacket and hung it up. Kento walked right into the kitchen as Cye sat down on the couch. 

"So how was the movie?" Ryo asked. 

Cye rolled his eyes. "Horrible! Kento liked it. That's all that matters though." 

Ryo nodded, and then remembered something. "Oh, you got something in the mail." He handed Cye a letter. 

"It's from my mom." He tore it open. 'Dear Cye. How are you baby. He rolled his eyes with a smile. Things are fine here in England. I'm doing a lot better now. I sold three pottery jars worth about $300 each. Oh terrific wonderful news! You're going to be an uncle in six months! Sayoke and Reski are having a child! Can you believe it! I hope everything is well with you and your friends. Come see me sometime when school lets out for a break. Bring your friends. I love you. Take care. Love Mom.' 

"What's it say?" Ryo asked. 

"My sister's pregnant," Cye said with a smile. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He got up from the couch and ran for the kitchen. "Hey, Kento!" 

Ryo watched the young boy with a smile. 

Sage heard someone pounding at the back door of his house. He was alone, his parents at work, and his sisters both gone, and his grandfather out on a business trip somewhere in Tokyo. 

He set his math homework down and headed for the backdoor and opened it. 

"Rowen!" 

Rowen stared at him through tears. He looked shaky, and Sage could see bruises on his face along with a cut under his left eye. 

"Sage, can I please come in?" Rowen begged. Sage nodded, stepping back so he could enter. He shut the door behind him. 

"It's your dad again, isn't it?" 

Rowen nodded slowly, tears running down his face. Seeing him like this infuriated Sage. He pulled the younger teen close to him and held him. 

Rowen cried out in pain and Sage quickly pulled back alarmed. He went behind him and lifted his shirt and gasped with shock. 

Rowen's back had multiple dark bruises all over. "Oh my god," Sage murmured. He gently placed his hand over Rowen's back and began to glow green as he healed what he could. He could feel the boy's tension as he laid his hand on his back. Sage pulled away and let Rowen's shirt fall back into place. 

"Domo," Rowen said as he sniffled. Sage nodded. He was angry. He did not see why the Police wouldn't do anything. The last time he and Rowen had gone to them, they had yelled at the teens for causing trouble and had Rowen's dad come and take them home. Rowen got into trouble for that as well. 

"Let's get the rest of you tended to, alright?" 

Rowen nodded and let Sage lead him to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet, letting Sage tend to his cut, and applying cold cream to his bruises. He gave him a couple of Advil for pain. 

"Are you going to be all right?" Sage asked with concern. 

Rowen hesitated, but then slowly nodded. "Hai, I'll be fine now. Sage, can I take a nap here? I'm really tired." 

Sage nodded and led him to his room. He helped Rowen into his bed and pulled the green comforter over him. Rowen fell asleep instantly. Sage headed for the door, glancing back at his friend. If only Rowen did not have to go through this. If only the abuse could be stopped. He left the room, shutting the door behind him to give Rowen peace and quiet. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3. History Class. 

Rowen looked up when two girls entered History class. Cye sat next to him, twirling his pencil. Other students walked in and took their seats just as the bell rang. 

Rowen did not want to think of last night. His back had healing bruises, half of them gone from Sage healing him. When he had woken up from his nap, both he and Sage had gone over to Mia's. Ryo, Kento, and Cye, and Mia had been angry and upset about what had happened to Rowen. Ryo and Kento had even offered to kick his ass. But none of them had been more furious than Sage. 

Rowen shook that all from his head as the teacher walked in. Ms. Clevitio. The bell rang. "Quiet, students. Take your homework out and pass it to the front." 

The students obeyed, and the teacher went through him. She frowned then glanced at the brown haired girl sitting on Cye's right side. 

"Firestorm, where is your history homework?" the teacher demanded. 

"I was on my way home from school yesterday, my homework clearly inside my backpack. When all of the sudden a gang of thugs surrounded me. I did not know them. They did not know me. They pulled my hair and laughed at me, spitting in my face. They took my homework and fled without much grace. I chased them all the way to Victor's Street. I wanted to beat them up from taking my work which was not yet complete. But then I figured what's the use? There's four of them and much bigger than me. I would be put in the hospital for trying to mess with them. They looked through my homework and I waited to see what their rock heads could be capable of learning. They turned page after page, laughing as their greasy hands soiled my homework. And then I before I knew it they ripped it all to pieces." 

The class hooted and applauded as Firestorm took a bow. The teacher rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said with a sigh. "Just do it tonight and bring it in tomorrow. Now class let's review yesterday's lesson. Open your history books." 

The books were open, and the teacher began to review. As Star paid attention, Firestorm was busy doodling on her notebook. Suddenly her name was called. 

"Firestorm?" 

"Yes, Ms. Clevitio," she said, quickly looking up. 

"Please explain to me what a dynasty is." 

"It's a netherealm ruled by Talpa and the four dark Warlords," Firestorm said seriously. The students began laughing, but Rowen and Cye stared at her a bit mystified. How could she have known about that? they both wondered. It was impossible! 

"No, that is not the answer I'm looking for," the teacher snapped, and called someone else. Firestorm shrugged and continued to doodle. 

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, Rowen caught Firestorm and her friend walking down the hall. 

"What made you say that, Firestorm?" Star asked. 

Firestorm shrugged as they stopped at her locker. "I don't know," she replied as she opened it. "I've been having these weird dreams of nine armors and an ugly evil being. I really don't know what made me say that. I just did." 

Star nodded, then noticed the blue haired teen walking by. "Man, is he hot!" 

"Who?" Firestorm asked as she put her history book in her locker and grabbed her math. 

"Him," Star answered, pointing toward the boy. "Rowen Hashiba! He *is* fine!" 

"Personally, I like that Cye Mouri," Firestorm said dreamily, as she clutched her books to her chest. 

The bell rang. The two girls looked at each other in horror. "Ahhh! We're late!" 


	4. Chapter 4

****

The End of Pain 

Chapt. 4. The Dream 

Sage tossed and turned in his bed. He had laid down about 10:30 P.M. and it was after 2 in the morning. His parents were already asleep, as were his sisters, and he did not wish to bother them. He got out of bed and sneaked down the hall and down the stairs. He glanced at the phone, debating whether he should or shouldn't. Just as he was reaching for the phone, the door opened and Sage jumped, quickly getting ready to fight whoever was coming through. Hadn't the front door been locked? 

An elderly man stared almost amused at him. "Seiji, what are you doing up at this late hour?" 

"I.... nothing, Grandpa," Sage answered. "I just couldn't sleep." 

"Why is that?" 

Sage knew there was no way his grandfather would allow him to leave until he told him everything. So Sage did just that, telling his grandfather his concern about Rowen and wishing the Police would do something. 

"What can I do?" he moaned. "He runs away the Police will just go and find him and make him go back, no one knows where his mother is, and his father won't let him live with any of us." 

"There's not much you can do, Seiji," the elderly man told him gently. "You will need to find someone who will believe you, or get proof of the abuse." 

Sage looked up, startled, at his grandfather. "Proof?" The old man nodded. Sage suddenly brightened. "Domo, Grandfather! You're the greatest!" He hugged his grandfather and quickly went up the stairs like a shadow. 

Grandpa Date watched him curiously. What was that child up to? 

Rowen sneaked into the living room, and glanced toward the couch. His dad was sprawled across it, out cold, one hand still clutching a half empty beer bottle. He sneaked to the front door and quickly went out, shutting the door behind him. He paused to take a breath, then quickly shot down the steps, down the walkway, and off into the night. He ran and ran and ran until he was about six blocks away from his house. He found a payphone, and ran to it. He threw in some change into the slot, and punched in some numbers. The phone rang and rang and rang and rang. No answer. He waited more. Still there was no answer. With a defeated sigh, he hung the phone up, and received his change. 

So much for that idea, he thought as he stuck his money back into his pocket. He turned unwillingly and headed for home. 

Star awoke with a gasp as she sat up in bed in the middle of the night. She glanced toward her sleeping friend, and laid her head back down onto the pillow with a sigh as she folded her hands over her chest. 

What was that dream anyway? Seven armors, and a..... a poem. Torch of spirit sought through seven. Drinking strength from immortal fire. The darkest prison sheds the light. Churning beneath a swirl of salt. Twirling with a burst of fire. Burning within a throne of rock. Gleaming with power in the night time sky. Floating amongst the eyes of ages unmoored in the stream of the sky. 

The poem echoed in her head again and again. And then the images of seven armors flashed through her mind. A red armor, a light blue armor, a green armor, a dark blue armor, an orange armor, a pink and black armor with purple trimmings, and a baby blue armor with purple trimming. 

Star sighed. Just what did this dream mean? And why does it seem so real? The questions only stopped when she drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5. Where is Rowen? 

Firestorm flew through the halls of Hana High, shrieking, "I'm late!" She zipped past fellow students, wondering why on earth History class had to be all the way on the seventh floor and Science class all the way on the first floor. 

As she rounded the corner of the stairs she smacked into someone with light brown hair. Both fell, and Firestorm began to fall off the steps, when a strong slender hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up right until she and the person landed on the landing at the top of the stairs, with her on top of the person. 

"Yikes!" Stands up, realizing what just happened. "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to....." she trails off when he stands up, seablue eyes flashing brightly as he smiles gently at her. 

"It's all right. I'm used to getting knocked down. Cye Mouri." He held out his hand and Firestorm shook it while in a daze. "I.... uh.... I'm......" The bell rang. "LATE!" In one instant she turns and is down the stairs and out of his sight. 

Cye shook his head. What a strange girl, but she was pretty though. 

Star looked up when her friend burst into class with a red face and watched as she took a seat next to Ryo Sanada. She shook her head as the teacher turned to Firestorm. 

"Late again, Miss Storm?" Ms. Lonoie barked. "And do you care explaining why?" 

Firestorm shrugged. "I was coming to class, wishing it was my last when these aliens show up in the hall. They zapped at me, and before I could get away, I am hit and I fall. They took me on their spaceship and stripped me to examine me. I know nothing of what else occurred, since they took half my brain away." 

The class whistled, Star smirked, and Ryo just shook his head with a grin. After a glare from the teacher the class quieted. Ms. Lonoie glared at Firestorm. "This is Science class, Miss Storm, not a poet's committee!" 

"Some of the most educated people are poets," Firestorm muttered. 

"What did you say?!" 

Firestorm looked up innocently. "Nothing. Not a thing." Mutters, "Cruella." 

Star only covered her mouth and Ryo just grinned. He did not know Firestorm personally, but from what he saw so far, she was a trip. 

A young teenager was rushed into emergency hospital with a large gash on the back of his head. His father tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse who had a form. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but your son is in good hands. Please have a seat in the waiting room and fill this out." 

Grudgingly the man took it and went the waiting room. 

Sage glanced worriedly at the empty desk. Rowen hadn't been in school all day. He knew it was only second period, but Rowen was never this late. Where could he be? 

"Mr. Date, is there a problem?" 

"Ne, nani?" He looked up at Mr. Koolus. "I'm sorry, Mr. Koolus. I'm just worried about my friend." 

The teacher smiled kindly at him. "He is probably just ill, Mr. Date. He will return to class." He went to the front of the class, allowing Sage to return to his work. 

Next to him Kento glanced at him worriedly. Man, he's never been this stressed before. I wonder where Rowen is? 


	6. Chapter 6

****

End of Pain

Chapt. 6. Awakening with Pain 

His eyes slowly opened and pain shot through his head like a thousand swords at once. He grunted in pain and it took a few moments for everything to come into focus. 

I.... I'm in the hospital. What am I doing here? he wondered as he looked around. A nurse noticed and turned to him. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly. 

Rowen glanced at her wearily. "Um, what.... what happened to me?" 

"Oh, your father said you tripped on the basement steps at home. You cracked the back of your head open. You have twenty two stitches in the back of your head." 

"Nani?" Rowen reached his hand behind his head and felt several thick bandages. He laid his arm back at his side and frowned. Now he remembered. He had been getting ready for school when his father staggered into his room. 'I know you took off during the night to call that whore of a mother of yours.' Rowen did not reply as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He turned around to grab his belt off his bed, when his father grabbed his metal baseball bat from a corner and whacked him across the back of the head.' 

Rowen glanced at the nurse as she was checking him. He couldn't tell her that. Every time, he tried to tell an adult that his father was abusing him, no one believed him. So why bother anymore? One thing for sure, Rowen was getting fed up with the abuse. 

He felt a prick in his arm and glanced at the nurse quickly. "Just something to help you rest," she told him. He felt the warm substance flowing through his veins, before it put him into a deep sleep. 

At lunch time Ryo walked in and passed several students standing in a group. Some said hello, and he returned the favor. He got in the lunch line, grabbed his lunch, paid for it, then joined Kento, Cye, and Sage at the table. 

"Hey, where's Rowen?" he asked as he set his tray on the table and sat down next to Sage. Sage had a gloomy look to his face. 

"He's not here," Kento said as he stuffed some french fries in his mouth. 

"I haven't seen him all day," Cye answered as he took a drink of his chocolate milk. 

"He's not in school, Ryo," Sage said softly. His voice held concern in it. The reason was clear. Rowen never missed a day of school. And if he was going to miss, he would have called one of them to let them know. So all of them were very worried and concerned about him. 

Sage made a vow to himself. As soon as school let out he was going to see Rowen.


	7. Chapter 7

****

The End of Pain 

Chapt. 7. More Armors? 

After school Sage returned to his house. His grandfather greeted him, his sister Daioa was on the phone, his mother cooking, his father most likely working, and his younger sister Nina was at the table doing homework. 

"Sage, do you have any homework?" his mother called as Sage climbed the stairs to his room. 

"No, Mom! I finished it in school," he answered truthfully.. She nodded, and he went to his room to change out of his school uniform. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green shirt. He found his tennis shoes where he left them last. He put them on, then went back downstairs. 

Daioa hung up and glanced at her brother. "Where are you going?" she asked, wondering if he had a date. Hm, he wasn't wearing any extra cologne. 

"Over to Rowen's," Sage replied as he started for the door. 

"Sage, dinner will be ready in an hour and half," his mother called. "Make sure you're back by then." Sage nodded, bowed to his grandfather, and went out the front door. He went around the shed, and opened it, and brought out his 15 speed bike, a Mountain Roadmaster, black and green in color. He quickly hopped on and raced off for Rowen's house. 

The trip didn't take long. He was at the little red house with white trimming before he knew it. He hopped off and went up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so he rang again. After three times, the door was yanked open. 

"Yeah?!" 

Sage stared at the man before him. He was dirty, drunk, holding a quart of beer, and looked as if he wanted to punch Sage for having to open the door. 

"Is Rowen here?" he asked calmly, one violet eye staring straight at Rowen's father. God, he would love to punch the man right out for what he was doing to his best friend. He kept his arms at his sides. 

"Not here," the answer came back gruffly. 

"Where is he then?" 

Rowen's father took a drink from his quart. "In the hospital!" he snapped before slamming the door shut on Sage's face. 

Sage frowned. Why was Rowen in the hospital? What had happened? His eyes widened. Unless..... He quickly hopped onto his bike and peddled off. 

Star stared across the yard as the wind blew her hair behind her. She took the liberty of putting it in a pony tail just to keep it out of her face. That dream still would not go away. She had never dreamed anything like it. What could it mean anyway? Seven armors? Just who or what were these armors? 

'Star, you will know the answer when it comes.' 

Star whirled around, expecting someone to be behind her. Nothing. And yet the voice had been clear as a bell. What did it mean? And who was it that spoke to her? 

"Hey, Star-chan! Whatchaya daydreaming for?" 

Star turned around to see Firestorm hanging upside off a tree branch at least ten feet in the air. For once you could actually see both eyes. 

She walked over to the girl. "I had a very strange dream last night, Firestorm. And then just a minute ago, I heard this strange voice. It said, 'Star, you will know the answer when it comes.' " She crossed her arms and frowned. 

"Talk about weird!" Firestorm said as she began swinging from the branch. "What was the dream anyway? Was anything said?" 

Star opened her mouth and spoke mysteriously. "Torch of spirit sought through seven. Drinking strength from immortal fire. The darkest prison sheds the light. Churning beneath a swirl of salt. Twirling with a burst of fire. Burning within a throne of rock. Gleaming with a burst of power in the night time sky. Floating amongst the eyes of ages, unmoorned in the stream of the sky." 

Firestorm's eyes widened. "Whoa spooky!" 

Star nodded solemnly. 

Unknown to them, a character with blond hair had overheard. He did not reply to them, but the poem had him thinking. Could there really be two new armors? And if there then who? Could those girls be bearers of mystical armor as well? But that was impossible! Wasn't it? 

He had no time to sort this out now. He had to find Rowen. 

Cye and Kento arrived at Mia's house not long after 5. Ryo was outside fixing a banister that had been broken during one of the battles they had had. 

"Hi, Ryo!" Cye greeted as the two came closer. He smiled at their leader. "Finally fixing that, eh?" 

"Hey, it's not my fault it broke when I jumped on it!" Ryo protested as he placed a nail in the proper place and hammered it in. 

"Mia inside?" Cye asked. 

Ryo nodded, his mouth full of nails. 

"Great, I'm starving!" Kento said and went inside. Cye only shook his head and turned back to Ryo. 

"So have you talked to Rowen yet?" 

Ryo shook his head and took another nail out of his mouth. "I haven't seen him all day, and I haven't heard from him either." 

Cye let out a sigh. "Hm, I wonder where he is." 


	8. Chapter 8

****

End of Pain

Chapt. 8. Finding Rowen 

Sage had looked all over for Rowen, having no luck at all. Finally he used the link they all shared. The hospital. Rowen was in the hospital! He pedaled as fast as he could. 

Rowen was asleep when the nurse came up to him. "Rowen?" she called softly. No answer. She tried again. And again, finally he opened his eyes. "Unnn, uh, what?" he asked sleepily. 

"You have a visitor," she said and moved aside, allowing the handsome blond haired boy to step forward. 

Rowen saw him and smiled weakly. "Sage," he said happily. 

Sage peered down at his best friend with concern. He saw the bandages wrapped around his head, and his skin was paler than usual. He turned to the nurse. "Excuse me, do you mind if I visit with him alone?" he asked politely. The nurse stared into his eye, never having seen that type of eye color before. She wondered if he wore contacts, but after careful looking, she saw that it was his true eye color. Finally she realized what he was asking, and nodded. 

She turned to Rowen. "If you need anything, just press the button, OK?" Rowen nodded and she left. 

Sage turned to Rowen. "What happened?" he demanded. 

Rowen blinked and the tears came. He shivered. "All I did was just sneaked out of the house to make a phone call. And then when I got up for school, he... he told me he knew what I had done and who I tried to call. That was when he took my baseball bat and hit me over the head." 

"You mean the steel one you keep in your room?" Sage asked. Rowen nodded, letting the tears come down his face. 

Sage reached for some tissue and gently wiped Rowen's eyes. He made sure no one was watching. He placed his hands gently over Rowen's bandaged head and healed him the best he could. Rowen smiled gratefully and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

Sage stepped away, frowning at his friend. He hated to see his best friend suffer like this. If only they could find out what happened to Rowen's mother! He grabbed a chair and dragged it close to Rowen's bed and sat down. He would watch Rowen until he awoke. 

He saw the phone on the nightstand and reached for it. 

Brrrrring! Ring! Ring! 

Kento stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth and swallowed as he grabbed the phone. "Koji residence." 

"Kento?" 

"Sage, man! What's happening!" Kento greeted warmly. 

"I'm at the hospital, Kento," Sage replied quietly. 

Kento's eyes widened. "Wh... why are you....?" 

"Rowen was hurt really bad," Sage replied angrily. "By his father. Are the others there?" 

Kento swallowed a stream of curse words. "Yeah, hold on." He went out the sliding glass door and found Ryo just finishing up the banister, and Cye doing some Biology homework. 

"Guys, it's Sage. Something bad happened." 

They both glanced up quickly, worry on their faces. Ryo quickly took the phone from Kento. "Sage, what's wrong?" 

"Ryo, Rowen's father beat him over the head with his baseball bat. I'm at the hospital with him right now." 

"Is he OK?" Ryo asked worriedly. 

"He has stitches and he's pretty weak. I healed him the best I could, so he's sleeping right now." 

"So that's why he wasn't in school today," Ryo said. He was trying to hold his temper in. Cye and Kento watched him with concern. Finally he turned to Cye, the only one who didn't know, and explained what had happened. Cye gasped and looked almost as if he would start crying right then and there. Kento put an arm on his shoulder. Ryo eventually said, "Sage, we're coming up there. Wait for us." 

"Alright, Ryo. See you in a bit." 

Ryo hung up. He clenched his fists tightly and took several breaths. "Let's go!" 

And all three of them headed off for the hospital. 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapt.9. Anger for a Friend 

Mia and Yulie had arrived not long after Cye, Ryo, and Kento had left. Mia saw that the banister was almost fixed, but she couldn't help but wonder why Ryo had left it unfinished. 

"Maybe the Dynasty attacked?" Yulie said worriedly. Mia just smiled and shook her head. "The entire place would have been trashed, Yulie, and it's not." 

Yulie only nodded as Mia opened the door, to find it unlocked. "Great!" she muttered. "He forgot to lock the door." She saw White Blaze coming toward her from the upstairs. "Good thing we have White Blaze here." 

She set some bags down on the coffee table, having to run out for groceries when Kento had come in, hungry as usual. She had told Ryo and Cye she was going to pick up Yulie and go to the store, and then come right back. And now the entire place was empty. 

"Hello!" Yulie called as he ran through the large house. "Ryo! Rowen! Sage? Where are they? Kento! Cye!" 

Mia let out a sigh. "White Blaze, where is Ryo?" 

The tiger looked at her as if to say, how should I know? 

Mia sighed, then heard the phone ringing. She looked for it, and saw that it wasn't where it was suppose to be. She paged it, and found it outside. Whoever had been trying to call had hung up. "Great," she muttered. "That boy and I are going to have a talk." 

All four Ronins stared at their fellow member sadly. It pained them to see him like this. Ryo was extremely angry, but none were more angry than Sage himself. 

"How could he be so heartless?" Cye asked quietly. None of them knew the answer, but it looked as if all of them wanted to beat the crap out of Rowen's father. 

"I still don't see why the Police won't do something about this!" Kento roared. 

"Kento, Rowen and I already tried, and they didn't believe us," Sage said angrily. "We need proof." 

Kento pointed at Rowen. "And you don't call that proof?!" 

Rowen glanced up. "He told them I tripped and fell down the basement steps, and they believed him. If they believed him, the Police will believe him." He let out a shuddering gasp. "They always believe him." 

"There, there, Rowen," Cye said as he wiped Rowen's tears away. "We'll find someone who will believe us." 

Rowen nodded. He wanted so much to believe those words, but he wasn't sure if he could. 

Ryo looked at him. "When are they letting you out?" he asked. 

"I think tomorrow," Rowen replied. 

"Good, you're coming with me to Mia's house. You need to get away from your dad." 

Rowen nodded. Getting away was exactly what he wanted, only he wanted that to be forever. 

A nurse eventually came into the room with equipment. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are now over until 8 P.M. You may come back then." 

The four boys nodded, and turned to Rowen. "We'll see you later, Rowen. Get better soon." Cye said. "Catch you later man!" Kento said. "I'll see you later, Ro," Ryo promised. "I'll bring up some books for you to read," Sage said. 

Rowen nodded and said good-bye to them as they left. The nurse quickly checked him, gave him medication, and left him alone. 

Rowen smiled to himself. He had the most wonderful friends. Without another thought he drifted off to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

****

End of Pain 

Chapt 10. Friends Like These. 

Rowen was out of the hospital now. He was at the Koji mansion with Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Mia. It was pretty quiet now which was fine with him. Mia had placed him on the couch with plenty of pillows to keep him comfortable. And his friends let him have the TV, even Kento who usually tried to hog it. 

Cye brought him some soda and a sandwich. "Here, you go, Rowen. Anything else I can get you?" 

Rowen shook his head. "No thanks, Cye. And thank you." Cye nodded, then returned to the kitchen where he was helping Mia. 

Sage came to him, looking down concerned at him. "How ya feeling, Rowen?" 

Rowen managed to smile. "I feel better actually. My head doesn't even hurt." 

Sage smiled. "That's good. You going to be able to come to school tomorrow?" he asked. 

Rowen sighed. "I'd like to, but I don't know about Mia though. She might not let me." 

Sage thought about that. "Yeah, she'd probably tie you down!" 

That got them both to laugh, but Rowen had to stop as his head began to ache. Once he calmed down, the pain went away. 

Eventually, Rowen fell asleep on the couch. Ryo turned down the TV so that it wouldn't disturb him, and the others just kept quiet. Even Yulie who had come over to play with White Blaze stayed quiet. They all wanted him to be fully rested. In his sleep, Rowen thought to himself that it was good to have friends like these. 

Star was at home washing the supper dishes. She was alone, and wondering where Firestorm might have gone. All she said was that she was taking a walk and who knew when she would be back. 

She rinsed off a plate and put it in the dish strainer. Her thoughts quickly turned to the blue haired teen who was in some of her classes. 

She wondered about him. All she knew was his name, that he was incredibly smart, and that his best friend was the high school's flirting king. Other than that, she hardly knew him. 

But I would like to get to know him, she thought as she rinsed off another plate. Question is how? He always acts like he has no time to associate with other people. But then again I could be wrong. Hm, maybe he's just shy. Alot of people tease him. Hump! They're just jealous because he's smart and they're not! I'd like to show them all a thing or two. 

While she thought of the boy she finished the dishes, then thought she was done, until she saw more on the stove. She glared at them. Yuck. I hate doing dishes. 

Firestorm was leaping over rocks and boulders along with her dog Shadow and her wolf hybrid Keisha. She was having a good time, and her pets were behaving themselves. Of course Shadow watched out for Keisha, never letting the year old pup get into mischief. For once Firestorm felt carefree and happy. 

And then she noticed something. Several feet in front of her was a set of woods, but they were on fire! Oh no! The animals! She had to save them! 

With a burst of speed she never knew she possessed she ran straight into the forest, with Shadow and Keisha chasing after her. 

Firestorm did her best to save most of the animals. Some of the animals like the deer saw the dogs and ran away quickly away from the fire. Shadow and Keisha paid them no mind. They barked at Firestorm furiously, but she wasn't leaving until the animals were safe. 

And then it was just her and her two dogs. She knew she was in danger now and that she would have to get Keisha, Shadow, and herself out of the burning woods before they were killed. But something caught her eye. She turned slowly toward her left, seeing a rainbow reflecting off the flames. It was so bizarre, so mesmerizing. She had to find out what it was. Gradually she walked over to it, heading straight for a tall maple tree that was surrounded by weeds. She knelt before the weeds, wondering in the back of her head why the heck was she doing this? She should be getting of out here! The flames and smoke were beginning to weigh heavily on her skin and lungs. But she reached through the weeds and felt her hands grasp something. She quickly pulled it out. An orb. A beautiful rainbow orb with some kind of Japanese word written on it. Honor. 

Shadow barked loudly, getting her to come back to the world. She looked around and felt something tugging at her shirt. It was Keisha. The wolf hybrid was whining and looked scared. She quickly put the orb into her jeans pocket and ran for all she was worth. 

Shadow and Keisha led her. They seemed to know the way to go and she trusted their instinct. In a matter of moments all three were safely out of the woods. Firestorm collapsed to her hands and knees, coughing up smoke and taking in fresh air like there was no tomorrow. 

Shadow and Keisha licked her face worriedly. She smiled. "I'm fine you two. I just need to catch my breath." 

The two dogs waited for her. Finally she felt better and rose to her feet. She started walking, slowly at first, until she had the strength to move faster. Shadow and Keisha kept up with her. 

Once she reached the house, she stopped and turned around, seeing that the woods were completely back to normal. For some reason she wasn't frantic about it. She had seen stranger things than that before. She took the orb out of her jeans pocket and studied it. "Definitely weird," she thought. And with that she put it in back inside her pocket and walked into the house. 

(A/N: If any of you ever read this on my site RWH, you'll notice I took both Chapter 10 and 11 and put them together on here. Why? I felt Chapter 10 was way too short to be left by itself.)


	11. Chapter 11

****

End of Pain

Chapt 11. The Burning Woods. 

Star was at home washing the supper dishes. She was alone, and wondering where Firestorm might have gone. All she said was that she was taking a walk and who knew when she would be back. 

She rinsed off a plate and put it in the dish strainer. Her thoughts quickly turned to the blue haired teen who was in some of her classes. 

She wondered about him. All she knew was his name, that he was incredibly smart, and that his best friend was the high school's flirting king. Other than that, she hardly knew him. 

But I would like to get to know him, she thought as she rinsed off another plate. Question is how? He always acts like he has no time to associate with other people. But then again I could be wrong. Hm, maybe he's just shy. Alot of people tease him. Hump! They're just jealous because he's smart and they're not! I'd like to show them all a thing or two. 

While she thought of the boy she finished the dishes, then thought she was done, until she saw more on the stove. She glared at them. Yuck. I hate doing dishes. 

Firestorm was leaping over rocks and boulders along with her dog Shadow and her wolf hybrid Keisha. She was having a good time, and her pets were behaving themselves. Of course Shadow watched out for Keisha, never letting the year old pup get into mischief. For once Firestorm felt carefree and happy. 

And then she noticed something. Several feet in front of her was a set of woods, but they were on fire! Oh no! The animals! She had to save them! 

With a burst of speed she never knew she possessed she ran straight into the forest, with Shadow and Keisha chasing after her. 

Firestorm did her best to save most of the animals. Some of the animals like the deer saw the dogs and ran away quickly away from the fire. Shadow and Keisha paid them no mind. They barked at Firestorm furiously, but she wasn't leaving until the animals were safe. 

And then it was just her and her two dogs. She knew she was in danger now and that she would have to get Keisha, Shadow, and herself out of the burning woods before they were killed. But something caught her eye. She turned slowly toward her left, seeing a rainbow reflecting off the flames. It was so bizarre, so mesmerizing. She had to find out what it was. Gradually she walked over to it, heading straight for a tall maple tree that was surrounded by weeds. She knelt before the weeds, wondering in the back of her head why the heck was she doing this? She should be getting of out here! The flames and smoke were beginning to weigh heavily on her skin and lungs. But she reached through the weeds and felt her hands grasp something. She quickly pulled it out. An orb. A beautiful rainbow orb with some kind of Japanese word written on it. Honor. 

Shadow barked loudly, getting her to come back to the world. She looked around and felt something tugging at her shirt. It was Keisha. The wolf hybrid was whining and looked scared. She quickly put the orb into her jeans pocket and ran for all she was worth. 

Shadow and Keisha led her. They seemed to know the way to go and she trusted their instinct. In a matter of moments all three were safely out of the woods. Firestorm collapsed to her hands and knees, coughing up smoke and taking in fresh air like there was no tomorrow. 

Shadow and Keisha licked her face worriedly. She smiled. "I'm fine you two. I just need to catch my breath." 

The two dogs waited for her. Finally she felt better and rose to her feet. She started walking, slowly at first, until she had the strength to move faster. Shadow and Keisha kept up with her. 

Once she reached the house, she stopped and turned around, seeing that the woods were completely back to normal. For some reason she wasn't frantic about it. She had seen stranger things than that before. She took the orb out of her jeans pocket and studied it. "Definitely weird," she thought. And with that she put it in back inside her pocket and walked into the house. 


	12. Chapter 12

****

End of Pain 

****

Chapter 12. 

Star turned around the minute the door opened. Firestorm, Shadow, and Keisha walked in. The two animals quickly went to their water bowl and began lapping it up as quickly as they could. Firestorm immediately to the fridge and got herself a glass of mountain dew. 

"So did you have fun on your walk?" Star asked her friend. Firestorm nodded while gulping down her drink. Star raised her eyebrows. "Thirsty?" Another nod. Firestorm finished her drink and set the empty glass on the counter. "Much better," she said. 

"What were you doing, roughing with the dogs again?" 

"Nope. We were racing." 

Star nodded, while Firestorm went into the living room. She sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. She thought about telling her friend what had happened, but then decided that Star would just think her imagination was overdoing it again. She would keep it to herself, for now. When she was ready she would tell her everything. 

On Monday, Star sat bored in Science class. The teacher was writing vocabulary words down on the chalkboard, and the class was told to wait until all of them were written down, before they started their work. She yawned then glanced over at Firestorm who was drawing. She should be an artist, Star thought with another boring yawn. Firestorm was drawing an orca whale rising up out of the ocean and into the sun. 

Man, hurry up, Mr. Lasio! Star thought. I'm gonna scream if I get any border. She looked down at her text book, then notebook. She really wished she would have brought something to do that day while they all waited for the teacher to tell them to begin. 

The door opened. Rowen walked in, handed the teacher his medical excuse and then took his seat after the teacher had signed it, and recorded his name in the attendance record. 

Star smiled inwardly as she glanced at him. Yay, he's finally back! I wonder where he's been for this whole entire weekend? I hope he wasn't too sick. I'd like to talk to him, but he always seems so busy, and besides he wouldn't be interested in me. Would he? 

"Class, you may now copy the words from the board and write down their meanings. You have fifteen minutes exactly, so I suggest you start now." 

The class began their work. 

As Rowen wrote down the words and their meanings he felt as if he were being watched. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and found Mitch eyeing him. Oh great, he thought. Just what I needed. I no sooner come back, and already Mitch is making plans to jump me. 

"Mr. Mitch, I suggest you get back to work," Mr. Lasio ordered. The dark purpled haired boy jumped and quickly got to work. Rowen knew that Mitch would want to fight him, and as far as he was concerned, Rowen wasn't in the mood to fight. He had better things to do. 


	13. Chapter 13

****

End of Pain 

****

Chapter 13. Science Lecture. 

Firestorm stared at the word on the board. Cytokinesis. Isn't that like telekinesis? she wondered, then looked the word up in her glossary book. Nope. 'The division of the cytoplasm following mitosis; from the Greek word Kyoto and kinesis, meaning a hollow and motion.' She wrote down the meaning and then yawned tiredly. After school was over she was taking a nap. 

"Alright, class put down your pencils and turn to page 331." Mr. Lasio instructed. The class did as it was told. "Today we will study bacteria. Now can anyone tell me what a bacteria is?" 

"It's bug that makes you sick," someone said. The teacher nodded. "Yes, this is true, but what else it? Can anyone explain?" 

Star raised her hand, and the teacher acknowledged her. "It's a very tiny organism, so small it cannot be seen with the naked eye alone. There are many different kinds of bacteria, but only two types. There is the good bacteria, and there is the bad bacteria. It is actually a single cell, and they can live just about anywhere." 

Mr. Lasio nodded. "Very good, Star Guardian. Yes, bacteria is many things. They have been around for billions of years, and is the most successful living organism to live on our planet. Let us go over the different types of bacteria. Can anyone tell me which bacteria causes skin infections and give its Scientific name?" 

Rowen glanced around the room, waiting to see if anyone would raise their hand. No one did, so he raised his. "It's a spherical bacteria, Staphylococcus aureus." 

"Very good, Rowen. Now what bacteria can infect the liver or the brain?" 

A girl raised her hand. "It's a spiral bacteria, called Leptospira." 

"Excellent, Hallia. Alright I want you to read pages 331 to 335, and answer the questions at the bottom of the page." 

The class got to work. It was silent now, so Mr. Lasio took the time to do some work at his desk. Rowen finished his work rather quickly, then looked for something else to do. 

Star was finding it very difficult to concentrate on her work. Every time she glanced in Rowen's direction, her heart would pound madly. She tried not to look at him. But he was just so hot! she told herself. Oh, come on, he wouldn't be interested in you! Shut up! she told her evil consciousness. She returned to her work. 

Ten minutes later the bell rang, and the students quickly said good-bye and left the class. 


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14. Lockers. 

No sooner did Rowen walk out of the class room when Mitch came up to him. "So Mr. Genius is back, uh? You should have just stayed home with your daddy and all of your nerdy book, you geek!" 

"Better to be smart than to be stupid," Rowen retorted. 

Mitch's face turned red. "Are you calling me stupid?!" 

"If the shoe fits." Before Rowen knew it, his body slammed against the locker. Pain shot through his head and he winced. Visions of his father beating him came to like a sudden downpour. 

Mitch raised a fist while everyone crowded around, cheering them on. He went to punch Rowen, but his arm suddenly froze in mid-air. He tried yanking it free, but it was no use. 

"Drop him," came a voice. Mitch obeyed then whirled around. "Well, if it isn't blond boy himself!" he sneered. 

Sage stared at him with that one violet eye, cutting right into him. Mitch found it very hard to stare back. 

"You better leave my friend alone," Sage warned calmly. "He has better things to do than waste his time with a punk like you." 

Mitch snorted. "Ain't my fault he's such a geek and a half." 

Sage narrowed his eyes, and then suddenly, lifted Mitch off his feet with one hand and threw him into an open locker, stuffing the boy inside. He quickly closed the door, then checked to make sure there was airway. He wanted to teach the jerk a lesson, not kill him. 

Mitch pounded from the inside of the locker, screaming angrily. Sage ignored him, and all the kids who stood there with their mouths hanging open. He turned to Rowen. 

"You OK?" he asked. Rowen nodded. 

"Yeah, I just have a headache, that's all. I'll be fine. Thanks, Sage." 

"No problem. Come on, let's go." 

And the two Ronins walked off. 

Firestorm glared at her locker. She was suppose to meet Star in five minutes, but her locker was being very stubborn today. She had it unlocked, it's just the stupid thing wouldn't open. And it was really beginning to tick her off. 

"Come on you stupid locker! Open!" She kicked and punched at it, but it was still being stubborn. She was about to give up. 

A fist suddenly reached over her and banged against the locker. She jumped when it suddenly opened. 

"Having some trouble, I saw," came an English accent. She turned to her right, and there he stood. She froze, staring at him in shock. "I.... uh, thanks a lot." 

He smiled and nodded. "Sure anytime. If I were I'd have the custodian check that out for you." He walked down the hall. 

Firestorm watched him go, then began to grab her things. She mentally kicked herself. I'm such a baka! Why do I always freeze up when he's right in front of me? Why?! 

(A/N: I know this chapter is short.. It was short when I wrote this fic last year.. -_-; Don't ask why.. I was only starting to write RW fics a year ago, so most of my chapters are short in this fic… gomen)


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15. An Undesirable Home. 

Star was tapping her foot against the ground. Students passed her on both sides, heading in every direction, but there was no sign of Firestorm. "Where is she?" she muttered. 

"Where's who?" 

Star jumped, then whirled around. "Don't do that!" she scolded her friend. 

"Sorry," Firestorm apologized. 

"What took you so long anyway?" Star asked, as they started to walk. 

"Oh, my locker was being evil. I think it was being possessed by a netherspirit." 

"Netherspirit? What makes you say that?" 

Firestorm paused, a look of confusion on her face. "I... I don't know. What the heck is a netherspirit?" 

"Beats me," Star said with a shrug. "Let's just go." 

Ryo watched the two girls walk off. He stared after Firestorm. He found it very strange that she would know something about netherspirits, but she also seemed to be confused by what she said. He didn't know how, but he knew there was something special about those two girls. I'm going to keep my eye on them, he thought. The others came not long after that, and they began their walk home. 

"You threw him in the locker?!" Kento asked in surprise ten minutes later. 

"That's what Sage just said, Kento," Cye said with a smile. Sage and Rowen had just told them what had happened after 7th period, before the last bell had rang. 

"I wonder if he's still stuck in there," Ryo said. 

"He deserves what came to him," Sage said emotionlessly. "I'm tired of that jerk picking on everybody and acting like he's Mr. Bad Ass all the time. Someone has to teach him a lesson. Ever notice he only picks on the smart and smaller kids?" 

Ryo nodded, and Cye said, "He picked on me lots of time, until I got fed up and busted his lip. That was what, two months ago? And Kento told him if he even dared tried to jump me, Mitch wouldn't ever walk again. I've had no problems since then." 

"Well, we all know that Mitch hates me," Rowen said lamely. 

"He better lay off you," Ryo said firmly. "I'm not as gentle as Sage." 

Rowen nodded. The group came to a stop in front of a large brick house. Kento waved at them. "I'll see you guys later! Cye, don't forget to ask, K?" Cye nodded, watching his best friend climb the steps and go inside the house. 

"Don't forget to ask what?" Ryo asked Cye. 

"Oh, he wants me to ask my mom, if he can come with me when I fly to England when my sister has her baby. He wants to start saving and planning." 

"Planning?" Sage said in shock. 

"Are you sure that's Kento?" Rowen asked. 

Cye shrugged with a smile. The next stop was Sage's. He waved good-bye to his friends and went inside the two story white home. 

Ryo, Cye, and Rowen walked on. Rowen did not want to go home, but he had no choice. His father had told him that if he didn't come home, he sending the cops after him, and if had to do that Rowen was seriously going to get it. 

The Koji mansion came into view. Cye turned to look at him. "Rowen, do you want to come in?" he asked. 

Rowen wanted to say, last one is a rotten egg, but he shook his head. "No. I... I can't. I have to go. See you guys later." He quickly walked off. 

The two boys watched him go. They glanced at each other. "It's his choice, Cye. Come on, let's go." 

Rowen was almost home. He saw the red house standing there on the corner, and headed for it. He opened the door and went inside, and shut it behind him. He looked around, then stepped over a few beer bottles. The house stunk. He saw the ashtray was full of cigarettes, the trash needed to be take out. There was a wet spot in the middle of the carpeting, beer probably. 

He went through the house. He kept silent, fearing his father would come after him if he heard him. But the house was empty. Rowen let out a sigh of relief, and laid his backpack on his bed. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a new garbage bag, and changed the one in the living room. He threw all the empty beer bottles away, and poured the ones that were half full down the drain. He emptied the ashtrays, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He found something to scrub up that wet spot, then changed the garbage in the kitchen. He took the trash outside, then returned to cleaning the house. It was two hours before the house was finally clean. Rowen collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. Thank goodness he had no homework. 

Star was walking through a dirt road that went straight through a meadow of some sort. Flowers danced in the night, and the stars shone forth their brilliance. It was completely quiet all around. 

Where am I? she wondered as she walked on. Nothing looked familiar. The sky took on a pinkish color as the clouds began to build up. She was sure it was going to rain and she wanted to get home before she did. But which way was home? The clouds quickly turned to a light purple as some kind of light streaked through. She felt something smack her on her head. 

"OW!" she cried, raised her hand to her head. Something smacked down into her palm and she stared at it. It was a light purple orb with the Japanese symbol for love. 

Star sat up in bed, with a surprised look on her face. She took a deep breath and then let out slowly. It was just a dream, she told herself. She felt something in her left hand and opened. There was the orb. She stared down at it in complete shock. This was just getting weirder and weirder.


	16. Chapter 16

****

End of Pain 

****

Chapter. 16. More Ronins? 

Ryo was asleep on the couch in the living room. White Blaze laid on the floor beside it, chewing a huge stuffed toy, Ryo had bought for him. It was halfway gone. Upstairs Mia sat busy working at her computer, and Cye was in the kitchen. 

The scent of something really good drifted into his nose, forcing him to abandon sleep. Cye, why do you have to be such a good cook for? He got off the couch, stepped over White Blaze and headed into the kitchen. 

"Oh, hi, Ryo," Cye greeted as he strained some hamburger. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

Ryo nodded, staring at the food. "Hai. What are you making?" 

"Food," Cye said. Ryo smirked at him, and Cye laughed. "It's just spaghetti casserole." 

"Sure smells good. New sauce?" 

"Yeah, I wanted to try something a little different." 

Ryo nodded, then grabbed a coke out of the fridge. "So when is it going to be done?" 

"Well, after I put it in the oven, about 35 minutes." 

Ryo nodded again and left the kitchen. He smiled. If that would have been Kento, Cye would have chased after him with the frying pan! 

He sat on the couch and flipped on the television. He searched through several channels until he found something interesting to watch. But soon he was distracted again. His thoughts turned to that girl, Firestorm. There was something about her and her friend that he just couldn't place, but he wasn't sure what exactly. And then..... 

"Ryo! Cye! Come up here!" 

Ryo set his pop down and headed for the stairs. Cye was right behind him. Both of them made it to Mia's computer room. 

"What's up, Mia?" Ryo asked. 

"Guys, there's more to the poem!" Mia said excitedly. They crowded over her shoulder. 

"Torch of Spirit sought through seven: Drinking strength from immortal fire. Darkest prison sheds the light. Swirling beneath a sea of salt. Twirling with a burst of fire. Burning within a throne of rock. Gleaming with power in the night time sky. Floating amongst the eyes of ages, unmoored in the stream of the sky." 

Cye raised his eyes brows. "Is this poem saying there's more armors out there?" 

"Yes, Mia said. "My grandfather must have kept this hidden somehow, and set a specific date for it to be revealed. The others will have to know about this right away." 

Ryo reread the poem again, then headed for the door. "I'll call them right away. 


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17. Escaping

Rowen ran as fast as he could down the street, his vision was blurred with his tears. His father had done it again, only this time he was going to shoot Rowen. Rowen had knocked his dad out of the way, and took off like a bat of hell, running as fast as his feet could carry him. He cod hear his dad several feet behind him, cursing and yelling for him to come back. The gun went off, and he cringed. He ran faster. He was getting away one way or another. 

Up the road, Star and Firestorm were walking. They were on their way to the park to play some games and just relax from all of the homework. They rounded the corner, and then something smacked right into Star. She fell down, and whatever smacked into her fell down right with her. 

"OW." 

Firestorm stared in surprise. She was about to say something, when a blue haired teen climbed off Star. He was shaking badly. "Please help me!" he begged. 

Star gaped. "Rowen?" she said in surprise. She stood up and helped him to his feet, and looked into his eyes. He was crying and he looked scared. 

"What's the matter? Are you OK?" 

Rowen shook his head furiously. "Please help me! He's gonna kill me!" 

"Who?" Firestorm asked worriedly. She heard a gun go off. Rowen jumped, and looked fearfully behind him. "My dad." 

Star narrowed her eyes angrily. "Now's not the time, Star-chan!" Firestorm warned. Let's go! We have to hide him!" 

The two girls led Rowen in an opposite direction. They could hear Rowen's father shouting for him. Firestorm could tell the man was drunk. They led him to their house. 

Rowen sat on the couch several minutes later, trying to calm his nerves down. 

"You poor thing!" Star said as Firestorm handed him some hot tea. He thanked her quietly and managed to drink some without spilling it. He set it down on the coffee table. "Thank you for hiding me," he said in a very shaky voice. "He would have killed me." 

"Why? What kind of father can do that to their own child?" Firestorm asked angrily. It wasn't directed at Rowen. She couldn't stand child abuse. 

Rowen shook his head as more tears poured out of his eyes. "I always try my best to do what he wants. But it's never enough. He has to beat me just to get his fun." He started crying, feeling embarrassed by it, but not really caring at the same time. 

Star couldn't take it any longer. She gently wrapped her arms around him and held him, letting him cry on her shoulder. She stroked his hair. "Shh, it's going to be OK I promise. You can stay here with us." 

Rowen was starting to feel better. He sniffled. "I wish I could, but everytime I stay away for more than two days, he sends the cops right after me!" 

"Don't those idiots know he's abusing you?" Firestorm asked. 

"My friends and I tried to tell them," Rowen explained. "They wouldn't believe us." He hung his head with a sigh. 

"Bakas," Firestorm rolled her eyes. 

Star held Rowen to her. She wanted to help him all she could. She felt terrible that he had to go through so much pain at home. Firestorm seemed to understand a great deal. Her mother had unwillingly sent her to a foster home, where she had been abused. And boy was her mother pissed off when she learned what had happened to her daughter, and her other two children. She looked down at Rowen. 

"What about your mother?" she asked. 

Rowen sniffled. "I don't know where she is. She and my dad divorced when I was twelve. I haven't seen her since." 

"I'm sorry." 

Rowen nodded, then caught a glimpse of a shadow moving past the window, and a shape of a gun. 

"Kuso! He tracked me down!" He began shaking again. "I have to hide!" 

The girls frowned. "Any place you can go?" Firestorm asked. 

"My friends. I can hide there!" 

"Let's go!" Star said. They ran to the back door, with Firestorm's dogs right behind them. All of them took off, heading away from the danger that was sure to come. 


	18. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18. Tempted. 

Sage stared at the computer screen, reading the poem. For some reason he wasn't surprised. He had been getting a feeling that were two more Ronin Warriors somewhere out there. He only wished he knew who they were. 

Kento stared in disbelief. And yet he had to believe it. Mia's grandfather's files were never wrong. They had always been right. But where the new Ronins? More importantly were they babes? 

Ryo let out a sigh. He had tried calling Rowen's house, but the phone had kept on ringing. He had waited for the answering machine to pick up, but it never had. And for some reason, he couldn't get this terrible feeling out of his head. He clenched and then unclenched his fists again. Something was not right! 

The front door downstairs suddenly opened. "Guys?!" 

Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Mia all jumped. White Blaze ran down the stairs, and they followed after him. What they saw was a panicky looking Rowen, and two girls. 

And one look at Rowen, and they knew. They just knew that his father had done it again. 

"Rowen, are you OK?" Cye asked in concern. Rowen was shaking like a leaf. Ryo stared angrily. He hated when one of his teammates suffered. Sage frowned. His anger was different than Ryo's. He could actually feel his friend's pain. And it made him want to kill Rowen's father. Rowen was like a younger brother to him. How could his own father treat him this way? 

"He did it again, didn't he?" Ryo said as calmly as he could. 

Rowen sat on the couch and nodded quietly. His entire body ached, and his heart would not pounding against his chest. 

Firestorm spoke up. "The bastard came at him with a shotgun too." 

At this all of them turned and stared at her in shock. She was dead serious. Star stood next to her, looking worriedly at Rowen. They recognized the two girls from school, but now was not the time to discuss that. 

"Rowen, I think you should stay here tonight," Ryo said firmly. Rowen didn't argue. He was too scared to go home. He simply nodded. 

"Come on, Rowen," Sage said. "Let's get your wounds tended to." He helped Rowen up and guided him upstairs. 

Star watched in concerned. "I hope he'll be all right." 

Cye smiled warmly. "He will be. He just needs some resting. Sage will take care of him." 

Star nodded. "I'm Star Guardian. This is my friend, Firestorm." 

Kento nodded in greeting. 

"Yeah, we know," Ryo said. "You're in some of our classes. Firestorm's the poetic one." 

"Only when school and homework are involved." 

Firestorm was looking around. She whistled. "Nice place you got here," she said. 

"Thank you," Mia said. "My grandfather left me this place when he died." 

Firestorm bowed her head. "I'm sorry." 

Mia smiled and nodded. 

Star let out a sigh and glanced toward the upstairs. She hoped Rowen was OK. 

Sage noticed how Rowen practically jumped every time he cleaned a wound. The Warrior of Wisdom sighed. Going over to Rowen's house and strangling his father seemed quite pleasurable right now. He used his healing power to calm the warrior down some so he could finish tending to the wounds. 

"There," he said when he was finished. 

"Thanks again, Sage," Rowen said. 

Sage nodded as he put everything away. Mia was going to have to restock again. He watched as Rowen left the bathroom and headed down the stairs. Sage let out another sigh. An angry one. How he wanted to just leave and go after Mr. Hashiba! He could have dead less than twenty minutes! But no, he thought. A Ronin Warrior does not kill. He must restore. And with that in his head, he went downstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

****

End of Pain . 

Chapter 19. 

Sage returned downstairs and joined the others in the living room. Rowen was telling them what had happened, and everyone was listening. Not even Kento interrupted. 

"All I did was just cleaned the house," Rowen was saying. "But he didn't start beating on me until he saw that he was out of beer and had no money for it. And he just attacked me. He didn't come at me with the gun until I knocked him into the wall." 

Ryo finally spoke, his voice calm and yet angry. "I'm glad you finally stood up to up him, Rowen. But I'm not glad that he tried to shoot you. No father would ever do that to their own child. It's bullshit." 

Rowen looked down at the floor, and then back up. "Guys, I'm not going back there. I'm afraid he'll kill me." 

"Who said you were going back?" Kento asked. 

"Yeah," Cye said. He looked toward Mia. "Mia, would Rowen be able to stay here with Ryo and me?" 

"I was just going to suggest it," Mia said. "In fact all of you are welcome to stay here as well." 

Star and Firestorm glanced at one another. Did that apply to them too? 

Rowen managed to smile. "Thanks, Mia." 

Mia smiled at him and then looked at the two girls. "So, Rowen, are you going to introduce us?" 

Rowen gaped, and Kento added, "Yeah, who are your girlfriends?" 

The white haired girl blushed, while the brunette snorted. 

Ryo suddenly spoke up. "Hey, you two go to our school!" 

The girls nodded. "Yep. I'm Star, and this is my friend Firestorm." 

"So that's your name," Cye said from the other side of the room. 

Firestorm looked toward him and thought her heart would literally jump out of her chest. Damn, why did he have to be so cute for? 

"Say aren't you that girl that does those poems?" Ryo suddenly asked. She silently breathed a sigh of relief. Boy are you a life saver! 

"Yep," she answered, folding her arms behind her head. 

"Those are hilarious!" Ryo blurted. "Where do you come up with them?" 

"I make them up." 

"Storm's always been a bit of poet," Star said. "Not to mention a great artist." 

"What do you draw?" Sage asked, peering at her. He thought it was odd how this girl would have the same eye showing as he did, and there was something else about these two girls, but what? He couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Just about anything I put my mind to," she replied. Sage nodded and glanced toward Rowen. "You going to be all right?" 

"Yeah," Rowen replied. "I just hope my dad doesn't find me." 

"No way!" Kento said. "You're safe here, dude." 

Rowen nodded, then everyone heard scratching at Mia's door. 

"That's odd," Ryo said. "White Blaze is inside. 

Firestorm turned red. "Uh, that would be my pets. Shadow and Keisha." 

"What kind of pets are they?" 

"Shadow is a black golden retriever mix, and Keisha is a wolf hybrid." 

The Ronins nodded, and Mia said, "Why don't you let them in?" 

Firestorm was surprised. "Are you sure?" 

The older girl nodded. "Of course." 

Firestorm got up and opened the door, and two animals walked in. 

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Mia exclaimed. The two animals looked around. Shadow laid down by Firestorm's feet, while Keisha went exploring. 

Rowen suddenly yawed. "Mia, if it's alright with you, I'm going to take a nap in my old room." 

Mia nodded, and Rowen got up and headed back up the stairs for some much needed sleep. 


	20. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20. Nightmare. 

After learning that Rowen's father had been to the girls' house as well, Mia had insisted the two stayed there for the night. Star and Firestorm were surprised but readily accepted. 

"Thank you, Mia," Star said with a bow of her head. 

"Don't mention it. You two make yourselves at home, and one of the boys will show you the guestroom." 

It also gives us a chance to know about you two, Sage thought quietly. 

The two girls nodded gratefully. Star sat on the couch, worrying about Rowen. She felt so bad for him. What kind of father did that to their own child? Not a good one that was for sure. 

She began to turn to her friend. "Hey, Storm...?" she stopped and frowned. "Where'd she go?" 

Sage looked up and shrugged. And then there was a shriek coming from the kitchen. The four Ronins and Star ran there, where the found Firestorm clinging to White Blaze like a little kid. 

"I didn't know you had a tiger!" she cried elatedly. The Ronins blinked as Firestorm took White Blaze's massive head in her eyes and sweet talked to him. "You are so beautiful, yes, you are. I wish I could have you, but I can't, so that's too bad." 

White Blaze purred loudly, loving all the attention he was getting. He rubbed himself against Firestorm as she scratched his ears. 

"Wow, he likes you," Ryo said with a laugh. "Normally he doesn't trust strangers at first." 

Star chuckled. "Firestorm has a way with animals." 

"I can see that," Ryo said. 

"Hey, you ever get rid of him, let me know," Firestorm said. "I'll be glad to take him off your hands." 

"Heh, heh, don't think so," Ryo said with a wry smile. Firestorm just grinned and continued to give the big cat affection. 

Mia was working again at the computer, trying to find any new clues that would lead them to the new Ronins. All they had so far was the poem itself, and she was certain there was more than that. Twirling with a burst of fire. Gleaming with power in the nighttime sky. 

Mia rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. She felt as if she would never figure this out. Who were the new Ronins? she wondered. And how would they find them? 

Down the hall, Rowen tossed and turned through his sleep. He was sweaty, pale, and moaning softly. In reality he was safe in bed, but in his dream, he was running down the street in terror. 

Instantly Rowen sat up in bed with a gasp, a hand to his chest. It was a dream, a horrible realistic dream. 


	21. Chapter 21

****

Chapter. 21. Fear Told. 

It was later now. Ryo and Kento were playing a car racing video game, Sage sat in the recliner doing a crossword puzzle, Cye, Star, and Firestorm were watching Ryo and Kento play. Mia and Rowen were upstairs, White Blaze was sleeping by the fire, and Firestorm's dogs had already passed out behind the furniture. 

"Hm," Sage said very quietly. "What's a three letter word for hog?" 

"Pig," Firestorm said without looking away from the TV. Sage gaped at her and blinked. She heard him? He was surprised. There was something about these two, he kept telling himself. And he was going to find out. 

"Ryo, I'm kicking your butt here, man!" Kento cried as he attacked the buttons on the controller. 

"You and what army?" Ryo retorted. 

"The Army of Kento Rei Faun!" 

Ryo smirked, Firestorm rolled her eyes, Star smiled a little, Cye laughed, and Sage shook his head. 

"I play winner!" Firestorm called. 

The boys nodded without speaking. 

"Ooooohwho!" Star said. "Do I feel sorry for you!" 

"Why?" Ryo asked in confusion. 

"Cause Firestorm will kick your butt," Star said with a smirk. 

"Ha!" Kento laughed. "I'd like to see that!" 

"Oh you will, sweetie," Firestorm said sweetly. "You will." 

The game continued, with Kento winning. Ryo grunted but said nothing. He handed his controller to Firestorm. Firestorm sat down beside Kento and chose her car a black car with pink lightning bolts. 

"Nice car," Kento commented with a smirk. "But you still won't beat me." 

"You sure about that?" Firestorm retorted. 

Cye shook his head at the two. "I say 100 yen that she will." 

Kento glared at him. "Whose side you on?" 

Cye just shrugged. 

"I bet 500 yen, " Ryo said. 

The game started. The cars took off like bats out of a cave. The others watched as the cars were maneuvered around mountains, poles, rocks, beer bottles, and other vehicles. They passed lap 1. Kento was in the lead. Lap 2. Kento was still in the lead. 

"Ha! I'm beating ya!" 

"Wanna bet?" With a sudden jerk of the button on her controller, Firestorm's car sped by Kento and passed the finishing line. Winner flashed across the screen. 

Kento's mouth dropped open with disbelief. Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Star were all laughing. Firestorm just leaned back with her arms behind her head. 

"You owe me 100 yen, Kento," Cye said. 

"And you owe me 500," Ryo reminded him. 

Kento grumbled as he fished the money out of his pocket and paid up. He looked at Firestorm. "I'm never playing with you again!" 

"Aw, you hurt my feelings." 

Kento frowned. Had he really? He shook his head. "How did you do that anyway?" 

"It's a secret. If I told it wouldn't be a secret." 

Kento shook his head again. "You are one crazy girl." 

"Thank you. Glad someone noticed." 

A little while later Cye showed the girls' the guestroom. It was large, nicely furnished with two beds, two dressers, two nightstands, and two lamps. 

Firestorm wanted to talk with him, but every time she started to, she froze. 

"If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask, alright?" Cye told them. 

"Thank you, Cye," Star said. Cye smiled and left them. 

Star closed the door and turned to Firestorm who had claimed the bed on the right side of the room. "Hey, Storm?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why don't you talk to Cye? I know you like him." 

Firestorm sighed and blew her bangs out of her face, they fell back into place again. Outside Sage was going past their room to go to bed, when he overheard their conversation. He stopped and listened. 

"I want to talk to him," Firestorm was saying as she played with her bed sheet. "But every time I get to like a guy and we go out, I always end up getting hurt." 

Star nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Storm." 

"It's OK, Star. Let's go to bed. I'm tired." 

The lights went out. Sage was frowning. Had the girl been that seriously hurt by men? If so that was sick. He might be a flirt, but you don't take advantage of girls in the wrong way. It just wasn't right. And he didn't know why, but for some reason, he wanted to find who had ever hurt the poor girl and seriously give them what they deserve. The silent promises of vengeance only stopped when he went to his room and went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

****

End of Pain 

****

Chapter 22. Demanding. 

Rowen awoke somewhat after 11 in the morning. Sage's bed was empty and Rowen figured he was already downstairs. He climbed out of bed, his body aching slightly. He changed out of yesterday's clothes and put fresh ones on. He would shower later, knowing that Sage and Kento probably already used up all the hot water. 

He left the room and went downstairs where he joined the others in the kitchen. Cye was at the stove cooking lunch. Kento was already eating a grilled cheese sandwich, more like six of them, Sage was having a cup of coffee and reading the paper, Mia and Star were talking while eating, Ryo was finishing up last minute homework for tomorrow, and Firestorm was nowhere to be seen. 

"Morning, Rowen," Cye greeted. "Hungry?" 

Rowen nodded quietly. He caught the smile Star gave him and returned it the best he could. He sat down and stared ahead. 

Star was watching him. Poor guy, she thought to herself. He must still be in pain. 

Rowen ate, knowing he was being watched. Does she like me or something? he wondered. She is really nice looking, almost beautiful. With that white hair she looks like an angel. She's so sweet too. Rowen's thoughts drifted off when Cye asked, "Is your friend still sleeping?" 

Star nodded. "Yeah, and I prefer her to wake up on her own. She gets violent." 

Kento looked up. "So does Rowen." 

"Shut up, Kento." 

Cye finished cooking and turned off the stove. He wiped his greasy hands on a dish towel. "Should I save her some of this?" 

Star was about to answer when Firestorm came in, yawning, followed by White Blaze. 

"So that's where you are!" Ryo said to his tiger. 

White Blaze just gave him a look and went directly to his bowl where Cye had put something good for him. 

Firestorm yawned. "Yeah, he slept with me last night." 

Ryo nodded. "That's fine. I'm just not used to him sleeping with someone else." 

"Want some lunch?" Cye offered. "We have grilled cheese." 

"Yes, definitely!" 

Cye smiled and her a plate and she sat down to eat. 

After lunch, Cye began to clean up and Star and Firestorm jumped up to help. 

"Uh, you don't have to help, you know," Cye said as he wiped the table off. 

"Hey, it's the least we can do, you know?" Star said as she put the dirty dishes in the sink. "Um, where is your...." she stopped when Cye reached under the sink and got out the dish liquid. 

"You don't have to do them. I can..." 

"Nope! You've been cooking all morning. Go relax!" 

Cye raised his eyebrows but smiled. "Alright then. Let me know if you need anything." He left the kitchen. 

"He sure is helpful," Star commented as she filled the sink with hot soapy water. 

"Yeah, most guys aren't," Firestorm replied as she filled White Blaze's empty bowl up with fresh cold water. 


	23. Chapter 23

****

Chapter 23. 

The Strike. 

Sage was sitting outside on the porch, still reading that paper, when he heard a car pull up. He lowered the paper and saw the brown LTD Lincoln right away. His eyes narrowed angrily as Mr. Hashiba climbed out. 

"Where's Rowen?" the man asked. For once he wasn't drunk, which was surprising. Sage stared back, the temptation to just get up and punch him was almost powerful. But he stayed where he was. 

"I asked where Rowen was," Mr. Hashiba replied. 

"I heard you," Sage replied as he lifted his paper to his face. 

"Are you going to tell me or not?" 

"No," Sage answered icily and went back to his reading. 

Mr. Hashiba became very angry. He stormed over to Sage, and forced the paper down. "Listen, you punk! I want to know where my son is!" 

Sage narrowed his eyes, staring angrily and coldly at the man with his one pale violet eye. Just that one eye was enough to send shivers down Mr. Hashiba's back. He backed away as Sage's cold look followed his every move 

"What is going on here?" 

Mr. Hashiba turned to see a teenaged boy with long black hair, looking furious. Ryo looked from Mr. Hashiba to Sage, and then back to Mr. Hashiba. (I don't know why I'm even bothering calling Rowen's dad Mr. Hashiba. I should call him Rowen's evil father. Oh well.) 

"I'm looking for Rowen," Mr. Hashiba said as calmly as he could. 

Ryo's glare was made of pure hatred. "Yeah, well he's not looking for you!" He started to walk away. 

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. All I want is my son." 

Sage snorted as Ryo spun around. "Your son? You don't even treat him like one! Parents who abuse their kids just because they can't get high or drunk ought to be shot, and you're one of them! Rowen's a good kid! You don't deserve him!" 

If that hit the man where it hurt, he didn't show it. His blue eyes narrowed. "Listen, punk! I want my son and I want him now. If you don't tell me where he is, I'll...." 

"You'll what? Beat me like you do your own son? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Ryo retorted. "I don't back down from ones like you! And the only punk I see is you!" 

Sage watched the whole thing going on. Mr. Hashiba glared at Ryo. "You don't get it do you, kid? I was up all night worrying about my son because he was gone all night long! I need to see if he's all right....." 

A fist suddenly slammed into Mr. Hashiba's jaw, knocking him off his feet. Ryo stared in surprise, then glanced beside him. Sage stood there with his fist held out, his eyes full of anger and hate, his jaw set tightly as he glared down at the fallen man. 

"What's going on?" came a voice. 

Ryo turned his head to see Kento, Cye, and Rowen there. Rowen saw his dad sprawled on the ground with a swollen, slightly bleeding jaw. He quickly hid behind Kento and Cye. 

Mr. Hashiba climbed to his feet. He didn't bother looking at Rowen's friends. "Get in the car, Rowen," he ordered. 

"Rowen, you don't have to," Kento told him as he glared at Rowen's dad. 

The glare was returned. "He doesn't, I'll come back with the cops." 

Rowen sighed miserably. He had no choice. He stepped out from behind Kento. "Sorry guys. Thanks for everything." 

The four Ronins watched in dismay as their friend followed his abusing father to the car. And all of them were forced to watch as he was taken away. 


	24. Chapter 24

****

Chapter 24. 

The Last Night 

Rowen laid on his bed, thinking several things through. Out in the living room his dad was watching TV, most likely football, and was drinking again. Rowen was afraid. For a while he thought about sneaking out of the house, but his dad would just call the cops. And he would be forced to come back, and would just be beaten again. It wasn't worth it, he thought. 

The thoughts continued through his head until he grew exhausted and fell asleep. 

The thick smoke drifted through as flames crackled and snapped. The air was heavy with sulfur. As he slept, Rowen's kanji flashed repeatedly. Life. 

A figure moved through the room, darting from the flames. It shook Rowen. "Rowen! Wake up now! Your house is on fire!!" 

Rowen awoke and began coughing as the thick smoke got to him. Even through it, he could see that blond hair. "S.S.Sage?" he questioned. 

"Rowen, let's go!" Sage said quickly as he broke the window. Rowen climbed out of bed, but the smoke was too much. He collapsed to his knees in a coughing fit. Sage quickly lifted him and jumped out the window, just as an inferno spread across his room. 

Sage carried Rowen several feet away from the house where the other Ronins waited. Rowen stared in shock. The entire house was engulfed in flames, smoke as black as coal. He was laid down and wrapped in a blanket by Ryo. Cye put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose while Sage healed him of any burns, and Kento called the fire department. There was nothing they could do for Rowen's dad. 

Somewhere else the two girls were dreaming the same dream. Five armored boys, one armored tiger, three armored men, one armored giant, and two armored girls. Except toward the end the callings of their armors were different. For Firestorm it was, Armor of Firestorm! Dao Kirei! And for Star, it was Armor of Celestial Heaven! Dao Ne! 

And the girls knew as they slept, they knew they were being called to do something they would have never had dreamt of. 

Rowen was in the hospital, and everyone was there, including Star and Firestorm, both widely awake after their dreams had been interrupted by Mia when she told them Rowen was in the hospital. Star had wanted to go see him right away, concerned and worried about him, and Firestorm went along because she was worried about seeing her friend like this. 

They were all in the waiting room, waiting for someone to come and talk to them. 

"How did the fire happen?" Mia asked. 

"We don't know, Mia," Ryo replied with a shake of his head. "Sage woke us up and said he felt like something was wrong, and he took off before any of us had a chance to ask him. Then we all followed him, and he was already coming out of the window with Rowen in his arms. The house was a complete inferno." 

Mia sighed as she folded her hands. She thought of Rowen and felt terribly bad for him. First his mother leaves him, and there is no word from her, then he gets seriously abused by a drunken father, and last his house catches on fire, destroying everything he had. Sometimes life wasn't fair, at least not in Rowen's case. 

"What do think is going to happen to Rowen?" Cye asked quietly. 

"Well," Mia said, "his father is dead, we know that. So there are three options. One his mother could magically appear and reclaim him, and let's hope she's the non-abusive one, two the state could put him in a foster home, or three I could see about adopting him." 

"Let's leave number two out," Kento said quietly. 

"I like number three myself," Ryo put in. 

Sage shook his head. "I don't want my friend going off into some foster home where I might never see him again." 

Star and Firestorm were listening quietly as Mia nodded. They were shocked. Where was Rowen's mother? What happened to her? Was she still alive? Did she miss Rowen? Was she worried about him? 

Star made up her mind. She was going to look for Rowen's mother. She only hoped that Mrs. Hashiba loved and missed her son.


	25. Chapter 25

****

Chapter 25. 

Rowen let out a sigh as he stared out of the hospital window. Vehicles went past, and sometimes he would shiver with fear, thinking that his father would appear anytime soon. But then he remembered his father was dead. The abuse was over. The state had immediately declared him a ward of the state, and Mia was already trying to go through the necessary terms to adopt him. He wondered how long that would take. He still thought of his mother wondering why she would leave him like this. He missed her, he missed her laugh, her smile, her gentleness whenever he had a bad dream. Where was she?

Rowen heard the door creak open. "ROWEN…….." a raspy voice called out to him. His heart froze in his chest, and it took all of his willpower just to turn around. He gasped in complete shock. Standing there was a very unrecognizable and burnt man that had once been his father. He immediately backed away. His grotesque father stepped toward him. "Rowen," he rasped, "you killed me. And now I'll kill you!!!"

Rowen sat up right in bed, gasping as he held tightly to his bedsheets. Sweat poured off his forehead, and it took him awhile to calm down and realize where he was. He was in the room he shared with Sage at Mia's house. 

"Just a dream," he told himself as he looked toward Sage's bed. The bed was empty. He heard several voices downstairs. He had to smile. It had only been a day since he was out of the hospital, and already he felt more relaxed. 

He hopped out of bed and went to his dresser where he still had some clothes left before when they had all stayed the time when Talpa first attacked. Aside from a few books, and his telescope that had been left here as well, everything else of his was gone, destroyed by the fire.

He headed for the shower and hopped in, liking the way the cool water ran over his skin. After his shower, he was dressed and heading down the stairs. 

Sage looked up from the couch when he heard the footsteps. He smiled. "Rowen, you're up!"

Rowen grinned. "It looks that way, doesn't it?" Sage just smiled and nodded his head as Rowen descended off the last step.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Oh, well Mia and Ryo are at the Children's Services to request adopting you. Cye and Kento are at the movies, and well you and I are here with White Blaze."

Rowen nodded as he sat down in the recliner. He reached up and adjusted his headband and looked toward the TV. Sage was watching some racing show. Although Sage was his best friend, car racing didn't interest him. Then again Sage wasn't interested in space either. But still they were the best of friends. And Rowen would have it no other way.

Ryo let out a sigh as he and Mia waited for the lady behind the large mahogany desk to finish up her business. As of now she was checking criminal records to make sure Miss Koji had no wanted records or a criminal report. And this was only the beginning. She would have to search more, and then talk to Rowen Hashiba himself, and check out Miss Koji's home and land, to see if it was suitable for a sixteen year old boy. 

Dang, how much longer? Ryo wondered. Patience wasn't one of his virtues, and he tried his hardest not to just come right out and say, 'are you almost done? Because we have things to do.' Mia would be angry with him if he said anything like that.

"Well," the lady said finally. "I see nothing here referring you as a criminal, and you're not wanted for any crimes. Tell me, have you ever dealt with children before?"

Mia nodded. "Yes, I baby-sit a nine year old boy Yulie after school and every other weekend and for three weeks out of the summer. I also have a fifteen year old boy living with me."

"And is the fifteen year old your son?" the lady asked.

"No, he isn't. He is living with me so he can go to school here. He was a foreign exchange student from England."

"I see. And what his name?"

"Cye Mouri."

"And is anyone else staying with you?"

"Yes, but only on the weekends."

"And these are?"

"They're boys too. "Sage Date, he's seventeen, Kento Rei Faun, he's fifteen, and him." Gestures toward Ryo."

"And how old are you?" the woman asked.

"Eighteen," Ryo replied.

She nodded again, and copied something into the computer she was using. For several minutes she was busy, typing repeatedly. Finally, she looked up. "Alright, I'm going to need the boys' home phone numbers, including the little boy Yulie's and Cye Mouri's. If all goes well, and if we can't find Rowen's mother, or any other relative, you will be first on our list to adopt, but only after we've talked to those other parents, and checked out your living arrangements to see if they meet our standards."

Mia nodded, and Ryo asked, "And how long will this take?"

The woman folded her hands and stared at him. "It shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks at the most."

Ryo nodded as he and Mia stood up to go. "Thank you very much," Mia said as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Any time," the woman said. And Ryo and Mia walked out of the office.


	26. Chapter 26

****

End of Pain.

Chapter 26.

Rowen sat at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea in his hands. He was listening quietly to everything Mia and Ryo were telling him. Sage, Cye, and Kento were there as well, listening and waiting to see what Rowen's reaction was. For now he was quiet and nodding his head at every word said.

"So that's it," Mia said. "They'll be coming over here in three weeks to check this place 

out to see if it meets their standards of qualified living. They'll also be calling Cye's mom, and Yulie's. And they'll be talking to Sage's and Kento's parents."

"Why are they going to do that?" Kento asked.

"They need to see how the other parents feel about Mia," Ryo explained. "They need 

other parents' opinions and the facts from them."

Kento nodded his head. He did not understand why they needed to check with their 

parents, but maybe there was a good reason for it.

"So, Rowen, is this OK with you?"

Rowen sipped at his tea, thinking quietly. He set the cup down and wiped his mouth

with the back of his hand and let out a small slow sigh. "I really don't want to go to another foster home," he said distastefully. "I'd rather you be able to adopt me, Mia, but uh, if my mom comes back, or if I can find her, would you give her full custody rights again?"

Mia smiled brightly. "Of course I will, Rowen. Whatever made you think that I 

wouldn't?"

Rowen shrugged as he sipped his tea.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Ryo asked, placing one hand on the back of the chair 

next to Mia from where he stood. "I remember you told us that your dad knew you tried to call to her."

Rowen nodded his head, looking down. "It was a setup," he said dejectedly. "My dad 

did that just so he could beat me. It wasn't even her number. I found that out when I called the number in the hospital, the same night you came to visit me."

"Whose number was it?" Cye asked gently.

"Some lady's. She was elderly, but kind, but it wasn't anyone I knew. All she said was

'I'm sorry, dear, but you have the wrong phone number. No Mrs. Rachel Hashiba lives at this address. I hope you find her.' And that was it. I don't know why my dad would use that lady just as an excuse to beat the crap out of me."

"He's an ass, what do you expect?" Ryo spat. Rowen just nodded staying quiet. The 

doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kento cried and dashed from the kitchen. He found White Blaze staring at the front door, almost looking excited. He pulled the door open.

"Hi!" Firestorm greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

Kento blinked at the two girls. "You guys again?"

"Gee, what a nice welcome," Firestorm rolled her eyes.

"Can we come in, Kento?" Star asked. Kento nodded and stepped back to

let them in. Firestorm immediately latched onto White Blaze. "Hello, handsome! You are such a beautiful baby, yes you are!"

"Sweet talking my cat again, huh?" 

Firestorm looked up to see Mia and the rest of the boys there. She smiled and nodded 

and turned back to White Blaze who loved all the attention he was getting. He licked her face, and she scratched his ears.

"So what brings you here?" Cye asked politely.

Star shrugged. "Oh, we were in the neighborhood and thought we stopped in to see

what you were up to." She looked toward Rowen. "How are you feeling, Rowen?"

Rowen smiled a little. "I'm still recovering, but I feel more at peace though. I don't have

to worry about my dad or being afraid for my life anymore."

"That's good. Fear is bad."

"Totally!"

"Would you girls like anything to drink?" Cye asked.

Firestorm found it hard to answer, but Star nodded her head. "Yes, please."

"Be right back!" He disappeared into the kitchen.

Mia smiled kindly at Firestorm. "You like him, don't you?"

"Nani?"

"Cye, you like Cye."

"How can you tell?"

Mia smiled again. "I just can. You freeze up every time he talks to you, but you're able 

talk to the other boys very easily."

Firestorm nodded. "You're right I do, I'm just scared. Every time I get with a guy I like 

I always end up getting hurt by them.

"Cye would never hurt you," Ryo said firmly. "He likes you too. He was talking to me 

last night. Go and talk to him. He won't bite your head off."

Firestorm sat next to White Blaze, thinking. She looked at her friend who was busy 

having her own conversation with Rowen. Both were smiling and laughing. Finally she nodded her head, got up, and went into the kitchen.

Sage had been watching both girls. His Second Eyesight showed him something he 

thought he would never see on someone else before. These two girls were glowing brightly. Star was glowing a baby blue color mixed with a light purple, and had the kanji of compassion pulsing from her forehead. Firestorm had been glowing pink and purple, and had the kanji of honor pulsing from her forehead. His first thought was, oh my gosh! They're the new Ronins!

A knock at the door. White Blaze let out a silent growl as he sniffed under the door. 

Everyone looked at other as if to say, who's at the door, and which of us is going to get that? Sage looked out the side window. He turned to Ryo. "Some lady's at the door. Get White Blaze upstairs, Ryo."

"White Blaze, come on, upstairs." The tiger turned and followed his young master up 

the stairs as Sage got ready to open up the door. Mia sat there thinking, it couldn't be the Children Services already! 

"May I help you?" Sage asked the woman standing at the door, just as Cye and 

Firestorm came from the kitchen carrying drinks for everyone. They both looked toward the door.

"Uh, yes, I was wondering, is Rowen Hashiba here?"

Rowen looked up with a gasp. That voice! He recognized it. He jumped from the couch 

and flew for the door, practically throwing Sage aside. "MOM!!!" he cried.

Rachel's eyes lit up, and tears flew down her cheeks. She quickly wrapped her arms 

around him, drawing him close and stroking his hair. "Oh, my Rowen, how I searched for you. I am so sorry! I've missed you so much!"

Rowen cried happily on her shoulder, hugging her. He thought he would never see her 

Again. But now from some miracle here she was. How did that happen?"

Mia cleared her throat. "Mrs. Hashiba?" The woman looked at her, still holding her 

son to her. "Won't you please come in?"

Rachel did, her arm around Rowen. Rowen knew there would be a lot of explaining to 

do on both sides, but none of that mattered right now. What mattered was that his mother was back, and he could go back to having a normal life once more. 

(It's finished.. Hope you all liked it. I'm planning for a sequel in this in the future.. Let me know what you think. Ciao, minna-san!)


End file.
